gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re:
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re: (機動戦士ガンダムSEED Re:) is an on-going manga adaptation of the TV series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED written and illustrated by Juu Ishiguchi, published Kadokawa Shoten and serialized in Gundam Ace magazine in 2012. It is estimated that the series will contain 5 volumes. Story The story, set during the Bloody Valentine War, begins in the neutral space colony Heliopolis, where secret development of advanced mobile Suits for the Naturals' war effort is being conducted. The colony is attacked by ZAFT forces, the military of the Coordinators, with the objective of stealing the new units. During the incursion a teenager Coordinator named Kira Yamato, upon seeing his friends in danger, pilots the GAT-X105 Strike mobile suit to fend off the invaders but the colony is critically damaged in the ensuing fight.As Heliopolis disintegrates, the survivors board an Archangel class assault ship belonging to the Earth Alliance, the Natural's military, and begin their journey to the Alliance base in Alaska. During the journey to Earth, Kira pilots the Strike to counter a series of attacks by ZAFT but is seemingly killed by his childhood friend, ZAFT soldier Athrun Zala, during one of their battles in which the Strike is destroyed.Kira survives the Strike's destruction and is treated in one of the PLANT space colonies, home to the Coordinators. The Archangel arrives in Alaska but ZAFT launches a full scale attack on the base overpowering their enemies Chapters Volume 1 *Prologue: Cosmic Era *Chapter 1: False Peace Part I *Chapter 2: False Peace Part II *Chapter 3: False Peace Part III Volume 2 *Chapter 4: The Empty Battlefield Part I *Chapter 5: The Empty Battlefield Part II *Chapter 6: The Empty Battlefield Part III *Chapter 7: The Empty Battlefield Part IV *Chapter 8: The Empty Battlefield Part V Characters ZAFT *Sato *Athrun Zala *Dearka Elsman *Martin DaCosta *Ezalia Joule *Haro *Rau Le Creuset *Patrick Zala *Lacus Clyne *Andrew Waltfeld *Miguel Aiman Earth Alliance *Murrue Ramius *Sai Argyle *Kuzzey Buskirk *Tolle Koenig *Miriallia Haw *Flay Allster *Natarle Badgiruel *Kira Yamato *Mu La Flaga *Orga Sabnak *Shani Andras *Clotho Buer *George Glenn *Muruta Azrael *Kojiro Murdoch *Romero Pal *Jackie Tonomura *Arnold Neumann Orb Union *Cagalli Yula Athha *Mayura Labatt *Erica Simmons *Asagi Caldwell *Juri Wu Nien *Todaka *Erica Simmons Mechanics Earth Alliance Mobile Weapons *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam *TS-MA2 Moebius *TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero *MAW-01 Mistral *GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam *GAT-X370 Raider Gundam *GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam Vehicles and Support Units *Agamemnon-class *Archangel-class *Nelson-class * F-7D Spearhead *FX-550 Sky Grasper *FX-550+AQM/E-X01 Aile Grasper *FX-550+AQM/E-X02 Sword Grasper *FX-550+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Grasper *Linear Artillery *Linear Tank *Marseille III-class *Missile Truck *Nelson-class *Radar Truck *Space Shuttle *Spengler-class *Transport Plane *Transport Submarine *VTOL Fighter *VTOL Transport ZAFT Mobile Weapons *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam *AMF-101 DINN *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-1017 GINN Miguel Aiman Custom *ZGMF-1017 GINN Rau Le Creuset Custom *ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type *ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type *ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type *ZGMF-515 CGUE Vehicles and Support Units *Nazca-class *Laurasia-class Orb Union Mobile Weapons *MAW-01 Mistral *MBF-02 Strike Rouge *MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge *MBF-M1 M1 Astray Vehicles and Support Units *Aegis-class *Cargo Truck *Flying Boat *Heli *Heliopolis Life Boat *Izumo-class *Linear Tank *Missile Truck Civilian Vehicles and Support Units *Tsiolkovsky Gallery SEED Re Vol 1.JPG|SEED Re Vol.1 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re Vol.2.jpg|SEED Re Vol.2 DSC00470.JPG|Inside cover of Gundam SEED Re: Volume 2 ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type Seed Re.JPG ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type Seed Re.jpg SEED Re Perfect Strike.jpg SEED Re 002.jpg SEED Re 001.jpg SEED Re Perfect Strike 001.jpg GAT-X105 Strike Gundam Seed Re.jpg GAT-X105 Strike Gundam Seed Re 01.jpg ZGMF-1017 GINN Rau Le Creuset Custom.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re Cap 9.jpg Chapter 8 The Empty Battlefield Part V.jpg Chapter 9 The Empty Battlefield Part V.jpg.jpg References Gallery ZGMF-1017 GINN Seed Re.jpg Triva Minor Detail Errors and Differences For whatever reason, minor errors have been made within this series in comparison to the anime. The following is a list of noteable errors or slight differences: * Page 58 onward, Miguel Aimas's GINN and its shield bear his skull and crossbones insignia, however, this is not Miguel's custom orange GINN was damaged in a previous battle beyond swift repair and in the anime his green loaner GINN. * The Strike is sitting when Kira takes control from Lt. Ramius. * Lt. Ramius does not pass out due to her wounds, nor is she tended to by Kira's friends (that scene is skipped altogether). Right after the battle with Miguel, Commander Le Creuset shows up; he does not get a report from Miguel after his GINN was self-destructed. The Buster striker pack was conveniently around to use to fight Le Creuset and damage the colony. * During the verbal exchange between Dearka, Yzak and Nicol on the Gamow, regarding the colony's possible (and coming fate) in the pilot's locker room, Yzak is not sitting, he has just arrived in the locker room. The conversation is not about mounting D equipment for the GINNs on the next sorti because Le Creuset has only just returned to the Vesalius, instead, Dearka tells Yzak that he has heard that the Commander's DINN lost an arm and he also makes a remark (though it's later than in the anime) that he wonder's where Rusty is (Rusty is considered a friend to Dearka and Yzak, not Athrun). Nicol mentions that the two of them may be stuck on the OS. * When Le Creuset returns, he orders only two GINNs (not three) to mount an attack with the Aegis at the colony as Athrun has just submitted the Aegis's data to him. * Kira kills the unnamed pilot of one GINN with the Sword Striker's boomerang and then kills Miguel with the sword. The archangel is what destroy's the colony's interior wall in this battle, not just the damage from the mobile suit battle, however, Miguel's GINN no longer bears his insignia (so, this error was fixed). * In this anime-based manga, Nicol's character seems more rounded and stronger, though still clearly gentile. It seems to be a positive change for the series. * During the Archangle's excursion to the wreckage of Junius 7, Kira shoots down a Reconnaissance GINN that we later learn was looking for survivors of the Silverwind. In this manga adaptation, that GINN was not alone, it was in a 3-man unit under Nicol's command. After destroying the two Reconnaissance GINNs a battle occurs between the Blitz and the Stike where Nicol uses the Mirage Colloid system. It is also here that the Archangle targets the Blitz from its shooting telemetry while using the Mirage Colloid, instead of a seperate battle during the anime version. Note: This change does not take away from the story. * During the manga adaptation, Nicol Amalfi's personallity is better developed showing that he's likely not a coward at all, simply intellegent and cautious. It seems that this improved depth inproves the unity of the Le Creuset Team, leaving them less divided characteristically but while still withholding the same feeling. Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-120416-0 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-120640-9 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-120843-4 External Links *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/seedre.htm *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321205000136